


To Placate

by Lulannie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulannie/pseuds/Lulannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhajat expresses her (limited) capabilities in healthcare, and Corrin responds as well as someone in her position can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Placate

Corrin bit down harder on her hand - hard enough to bruise - as another screeching smart of pain crawled up her leg. There was hellfire in her wife's eyes, set ablaze through a thirst for vengeance. Corrin cried out again.

"Gods! Rhajat, would you- would you- Gods!"

The pale hand stopped and hovered above her leg, tweezers poised to pluck the next thick splinter, before being gripped by another set of fingers.

"Could we just take a break for a moment? My leg feels like it’s on fire…"

Rhajat grunted, but didn't quite put the tweezers down, instead retorting with: "The sooner I finish this, the sooner we can call in Sakura and _the sooner_ I can find the rest of those bandit _scum_ and make them _pay_ for--"

In her preoccupation, she failed to notice the frequent gasps of "Gods!" as she continued to pry the wooden shrapnel from her beloved's skin, accentuating every phrase with a sharp _tug_ (“Gods!”), "--I'll show THEM dark arts, ahahahaha _hahahahah_! Oh, we've finished."

There was a shaky exhale, followed by a thud as Corrin collapsed back onto the bed. She listened as Rhajat - now somewhat calmed - carefully bound her leg and tidied away her instruments of torture. She pretended not to notice that she could hear a couple of the splinters being put into Rhajat's "box of things" that may or may not have been supposed to be a secret. There were a series of pats and rustles as Rhajat dusted herself off and stood from the bedside chair, then, "I'll fetch your little sister."

Corrin made a whimper of protest, reaching out to brush the sheer fabric at Rhajat's side with her fingertips, "Please, just lie down for a bit."

Rhajat scowled, her shoulders hunched and a thumbnail found its way between her teeth. She mumbled around her thumb, "You need to be properly healed…"

"More so," Corrin sighed, "I need you to rest; you've been at it non-stop since this morning. I'm not letting you run yourself into the ground."

Rhajat fidgeted and shifted her eyes to the door.

Corrin prodded with her good leg to ensure she was listening as she said, "Besides, when was the last time we had time to ourselves?"

Whatever "time to ourselves" meant to Rhajat, it was convincing enough, if the dark but familiar presence nestled beside Corrin a moment later was anything to go by. Corrin turned gently to face her wife, wary of the cautious attention Rhajat paid to her leg while moving.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

There was something in that I-want-to-seem-playful-but-honestly-I'm-worried-about-you tone of voice that made Rhajat unable to do less than giggle quietly and nod, despite the whirls of undealt revenge whipping around her head.

"Yes… This is nice."

Corrin was placated, steadied her grin in an attempt not to seem quite as elated as she was, and inched closer to the warmth. Rhajat welcomed the head which burrowed into the space above her chest, resting a hand on her patient's back. It wasn't long before Corrin was asleep.

Then there was silence, accompanied only by choreographed breathing and the noiseless, rather one-sided battle between the comfort Rhajat would have found in revenge, and the comfort she did find in everything else.


End file.
